Fox Games
by SanoGirl
Summary: Sequel to Fox Love. Kurama meets up with Haven again and sees the chance to make up for what he's done. But Haven has once more withdrawn into her shell, her walls are up once again. And this time, she doesn't seem to be letting them down...
1. Regrets

Fox Games:   
Chapter 1- Regrets 

  
  
The sky was a threatening gray and the wind whistled by Kurama's ears as he stood under the tree in the park. He ignored it as best he could, and stuffed his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans. Hiei sat lazily on the branch above him, seemingly undisturbed by the wind, eyes shut, back leaned against the thick trunk. They had been waiting only ten minutes, but to the kitsune it seemed hours. Everyday had pretty much been like that, since Haven left. The minutes marched on endlessly, each one seeming to take an eternity to pass. The days all stretched into one long lifetime and his memories of the past few weeks were all a blur. The only things that remained clear in his muddled mind were the days he had spent with Haven.   
  
Haven, his beloved kitsune. She had joined them on their last mission, under Koenma's orders and had at first seemed like she hated them all. But through perseverance and stubborn determination they had discovered she only pushed people away to hide the hurt inside. For her past had been painful, and she had been hurt many, many times. Not wishing to be hurt again, she had built a wall around herself and shut everyone out. But little by little the Urameshi Team had gotten through. Especially Kurama. After spending time with her, he had found himself falling in love. And upon confessing this to his fox, he had found himself swept away in a tide of passion.   
  
But he made one fatal mistake. He let his doubts and worries get the better of him. Feeling as if he wasn't worthy of her trust, fearing to betray her, and thinking he had nothing better to offer her then a half-life because he was human, he had done her the worst sin possible. He had let her go. Hurt, confused, and grief-stricken, she had left, going off on her own to goodness knows where and never leaving a trace that she had been there.   
  
Kurama and the rest of the Urameshi Team hadn't heard from her since. And now, two months later, Kurama's heart still ached for the one he knew would never return. Only too late had he realized his mistake. Only too late had he realized what he had done. The worst possible betrayal, the one he had sworn never to do, now stained his heart and mind. She had only let herself love him after much coaxing and many promises. Her shattered heart had begun the long journey towards healing, and her life was slowly coming into focus. The cruelest thing he could have done to her would have been to smash the fragments once again, leaving her hanging onto nothing, and falling into a black void where no love ever came.   
  
Cracking open an eye, the fire demon resting on top of the leafy branch, looked down upon his slender friend. He watched him intently, searching for any trace of the Kurama he had once known, but having little hope he would find any. Haven had changed Kurama and in the end it had been for the worst, indirectly of course. She was not the one who had betrayed the other. But Kurama realized what he had done, and the guilt had consumed him. Eating away at his soul, it had festered in him and fostered a heart-wrenching sadness accompanied by a lonely despair. He had withdrawn in upon himself and spoke little, if at all, to anyone. Hiei, though he did not say it, worried deeply about his friend and wished he could do something to bring back the fox he had once been.   
  
Sighing, the short demon closed his eye once more and listened to the wind. It swept down from a steely sky and carved a rippling path through the leaves above him. A storm was coming, and a bad one at that. Even though a human could not smell it like he could, they could at least see it. Stupid Yusuke; telling them to meet him out here when there was going to be drenching rains and horrible lightning, typical stupid idiot. He only hoped that the brash, young Spirit Detective had a good reason.   
  
Hearing the shouts from below, Hiei opened both eyes this time and jumped lithely down. Yusuke and Kuwabara were running towards the two demons at breakneck speed, probably hoping to avoid the impending rain. Standing next to the muddled fox demon, Hiei put on his typical look of never-ending boredom. Yawning as the two humans finally came up to them he said, "You're late."   
  
"Sorry," Kuwabara said, panting heavily.   
  
"Yusuke, do something with this idiot," Hiei snapped, patience wearing thin.   
  
Ever since Haven had left, Hiei and Kuwabara's tolerance for each other had lessened. Though they had never been the best of friends, they had at least gotten along when Haven was around. The whole group had become tight, inseparable when she was there. There was just something about her that brought people together, something in her aura. She was just a people person by nature, once you got past her walls and defenses. Those on the outside would say she seemed cold and heartless, unfeeling. But those she let into her elite inner circle knew just how warm and caring she was. Life had been harsh to her, and she deserved the best, but it had been taken away before she had really had a chance to experience true happiness.   
  
Ignoring Hiei's comment, Yusuke said, "Sorry we're late, but I got...sidetracked."   
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Never mind, I'll tell you later," he went on impatiently. "Pacifier-breath is gonna send us all on another mission, so just a fair warning."   
  
Hiei gave a disgusted sigh and rolled his eyes. Kurama, showing the first sign that he knew what was going on, shook his head slowly and turned to look at the Sprit Detective with sunken eyes. "What kind of...mission?" he asked slowly.   
  
"He speaks!" Kuwabara exclaimed. He was promptly glared at by a certain short-tempered fire demon and closed his mouth.   
  
"I dunno," Yusuke answered. "But it sounds like a doozy this time."   
  
"How can anything possibly be worse then finding all those stupid Artifacts?" Hiei said with a sneer.   
  
He was, of course, referring to their last mission, the one with Haven. They had been sent out by Koenma to find the 7 Chaos Articles. It had taken them several months to find them all and it was in those months that the two foxes fell in love.   
  
Yusuke shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I hope it's not as bad..." He trailed off and glanced over at Kurama, who had gone back to staring off into space.   
  
A flash of light followed by a booming peal of thunder announced the beginning of the storm. The rain started coming down in sheets and the four boys crowded underneath the leafy canopy. Hiei leaped back up onto his branch, staring out at the raindrops splattering the grass. Kurama didn't seem to notice and continued to stare at nothing. Yusuke and Kuwabara shook their heads and looked up at Hiei in unison. He, however, shrugged and said nothing more. Sighing the two human members of the Urameshi Team said their goodbyes and ran off as fast as they could through the rain, towards the warmth of their own homes.   
  
The rain was cool, but not cold for summer was here. Hiei stuck his hand out beyond the tree's sheltering embrace and let the rain wash over his small hand. Thunder sounded again and the air seemed to dance with electricity. "_Probably not a safe place to be_," Hiei thought. "_under a tree during a thunderstorm_."   
  
Gathering his cloak around him, he lept lightly down and landed in front of Kurama. Kurama started slightly, then followed when Hiei motioned they should leave. Walking slowly behind his short friend, Kurama turned his face slightly upwards and let the cool rain wash down his face. Water streamed from the ends of his long, red hair and his uniform had turned a dark, dull magenta color. He sighed softly, so Hiei would not hear, and was glad for the rain, for it hid his tears.   
  
What had he done.........


	2. Concerns

Fox Games:   
Chapter 2-Concerns 

  
  
The rain poured down outside, running down the window like a miniature waterfall. Kurama, however, saw nothing of the rain, or any of the storm for that matter. He was lost in a world of his own making, a seemingly endless dream from which he could not hope to escape. His thoughts swirled around his head as behind him, in the other room Hiei and his mother were setting out dinner. Upon their return from the meeting with Yusuke, Kurama's mother had somehow managed to convince Hiei to stay for dinner. But Kurama, swamped in his trance-like state, only barely registered this as an abnormality. He had gone immediately to the window and sat there ever since. What he didn't know was that Hiei had only agreed to stay because he was worried about Kurama. Very worried. And when Hiei showed emotion such as this, well then you knew something was horribly wrong.   
  
"Shuuichi, dinner time!" his mother's soft voice called.   
  
"Coming mother," he replied, voice flat.   
  
It was a wonder he had heard at all. He walked stiffly into the room and sat down woodenly at the table, eating mechanically and seeming not to notice the worried looks he was getting from the other two people in the room. When he had finished he stood up slowly and said, "I'm tired, mother. I think I'll go to bed early. Good-night Hiei." And he left the room.   
  
His mother bit her lip and turned anxiously to Hiei. "I'm sorry, Hiei. I don't know what's wrong with him He's been like this ever since he came home a little while back. You know, from his trip. I just don't know what to do with him. Do you know what's wrong? Has he told you anything?"   
  
Hiei opened his mouth to say he had heard nothing, to declare his innocence, but hesitated when he saw the desperate, pleading look on the woman's face. "I...well...all I know is he...had...um...a kind of...fight with one of his close friends. And...um...he feels really guilty...cause he knows it's all his fault," the little fire demon said haltingly.   
  
"Oh," came the worried reply. "Well I hope they work things out soon." And she got up and began to clear away the dinner dishes.   
  
"_There's not much chance of that happening_," Hiei thought as he watched the upset woman closely. "_I hate to say it, but it's true. Ever since the day Kurama closed Haven out, a gap has opened between them. Growing larger every day that they are apart, that gap is now an ocean separating them. And I don't think there's much chance of Haven trying to cross that ocean...not after the way Kurama treated her_." With these depressing thoughts swirling around his head, Hiei began to help clean up form dinner.   
  
Kurama meanwhile, was sitting up at the window in his room, staring out at the rain once more.   
  
"Thank you, Hiei. For everything," Kurama's mother said, seeing the little fire demon to the door.   
  
"It was nothing," he replied awkwardly, not used to being thanked. And in a swirling of black cloak, he was gone, running through the pounding rain. Minutes later he was sitting deep within the leafy maze of a tall maple tree, disregarding the fact that lightning strikes the tallest objects in the area, and staring out at the orbs of water as they splashed on the ground.   
  
And meanwhile Kurama sat in his darkened room, also staring out at the seemingly endless torrent, his mind adrift and his hands lying limply in his lap. Thoughts laced with grief, guilt, and anguish swam in his head, creating a muddled mass that writhed and twisted as if it had a life of its own. The mass had resided in his mind ever since that fateful day and pressed down upon him with a weight greater then any human standards could measure. It had repressed and silenced him, causing him to withdraw deeper and deeper into himself as time went on. His eyes had grown dull and taken on a sunken look; he hadn't been eating much, so his face appeared gaunt and some of his tighter clothes were beginning to hang looser on his already lean frame; he had lost interest in most things, so his grades were slipping and his mother and friends were beginning to worry. In short his life was a mess, and all because of his one mistake. The biggest mistake of his life...letting her go.   
  
**FLASHBACK**   
  
_Wandering underneath the trees they only stopped when they came to the banks of a river. The silver-stained waters churned madly and the rush of the waters proved a background for the rest of nature's music. Kurama sighed heavily and stared out at the water.   
  
"Kurama?" Haven inquired gently, her voice full of concern.   
  
When he looked over at her, his eyes were muted and filled with anguish. "Haven...I...I can't really explain this...I..." swearing under his breath he trailed off and looked away.   
  
Haven's hand rested gently on his arm and he covered it with one of his own. Turning back he tried again. "I don't know...if I can explain this...but I just don't know...I just...I just don't think it would be a good idea for us to be together anymore."   
  
He cringed inwardly at his own words. They sounded harsh and cruel, even to his own ears   
  
He dared to look at Haven's face and saw on it that look he had first seen when they met her. That tormented, grief-stricken look. She hadn't looked like that in months. And now it was back, and it was his fault. Her face twisted in utter pain and her eyes went blank.   
  
Guilt welled up in him. He had to at least try to explain his fears. "Haven, I-"   
  
But she cut him off. "No Kurama!"   
  
Those were the last words she said to him that night. Flipping up into the leafy canopy above, she ran off into the night. Kurama stared after her hopelessly, his stomach churning with guilt. Haven... _  
  
**END FLASHBACK**   
  
As they scene ran itself through his mind once more, his face twitched slightly and a lone tear trailed down his haunted face and dripped off his chin. That day had played itself over and over and over again as the months had worn on, and now it was so clearly burned in his guilty mind that he doubted he would ever be able to forget it. But, he had had to do it! What did he have to offer her anyway? A kitsune trapped in a ningen's body! He could give her nothing, nothing except the possible failure of her trust, which, ironically had happened anyway.   
  
He had told himself this countless times: This was something I had to do, and at first he had allowed himself to believe it. But now, now as he looked back with that gift/curse hindsight he was beginning to have second thoughts. Her stricken face haunted his dreams by night and the backs of his eyelids by day. Fragments of songs Haven had once sung filtered through his mind.   
  


  
_I can't make it without you, my heart's still achin'   
I hear the wind, call out your name, it's makin' me remember.   
Wish I had just one more day.   
I don't know if I can make it, without you my heart's still breakin'... _

_Cause you're a god, and I am not,   
And I just thought, that you would know.   
You're a god, and I am not,   
And I just thought I'd let you go _

_More than angry words I hate this silence,   
it's getting so loud.   
Well I want to scream,   
But bitterness has silenced these emotions,   
It's getting hard to breathe. _

_  
  
_Another tear slipped down his cheek. What had he done, oh, what had he done?   
  
He curled up on the window seat and rested his head against the cool windowpane. And when morning came, it found him still curled up by the window, face haunted, even in sleep. The rays of sun painted his face a bright gold and caught his red hair on fire. Even though it had lost most of its luster and now hung limp around his face, the effect was still enough to take away the breath of any who watched. But the only one Kurama would have cared about was not there. And that was what made all the difference in his life.   
  
"Shuuichi! Shuuichi!" his mother called, knocking on his bedroom door and opening it. But upon seeing her son she stopped and sighed. This was the 3rd time this week he had fallen asleep by the window. She turned around and closed the door softly behind her; this was the last straw. When Shuuichi woke up, she was going to make him sit down and talk to her. She would find out what was wrong, make him tell her everything; no matter what it would take, she was going to find out what was wrong with her son.


	3. Return

Fox Games:   
Chapter 3- Return 

  
  
Unfortunately Kurama's mother never did the entire story out of him. For as soon as he awoke, Boton appeared, floating on her oar outside his window. He stared back in dull recognition.   
  
"Kurama!" her chipper voice called. "Koenma is summoning the entire Urameshi Team. He needs you to go on another mission for him, this one of extreme importance!"   
  
Kurama nodded and stiffly got up from the window seat. Boton watched him worriedly; he seemed to be getting worse and worse as time went on. But soon she sighed and disappeared once more into the sky, she couldn't afford to stay any longer, Koenma needed her and if this mission was as dire as he made it out to be, then she had better go as fast as she could.   
  
Ten minutes later Kurama left the house and walked slowly down to their usual meeting place. The air smelled fresh and slightly damp as blew gently past his sunken face. Everything was wet and shining as if it had all been reborn and this was the first day of new life. Kurama's hair wrapped gently around his head and shoulders as he approached the tree where the team usually met. He could already see Kuwabara, his bright orange hair making him stick out from a mile away, and the shorter, more slender form of Yusuke standing next to him. The two were now inseparable, their rivalry having progressed into a friendship so strong it seemed nothing in the world could break it. Hiei's small black form was reclining on a branch over their heads and Boton's blue head was visible close to the ground where she was sitting and leaning against the tree trunk. He also saw a less familiar form standing there, and as he got closer her recognized it as Koenma's teenage form. And mostly hidden behind the trunk of the tree stood one last form, wrapped in shadows and hidden by darkness.   
  
Dull curiosity registered in Kurama's mind, but he was past the point where he cared about anything anymore and just ignored it. Ambling up he stopped at the edge of the group and looked distractedly at the Spirit World Ruler. Koenma cleared his throat.   
  
"It's like this," he said. "One of Spirit World's most important officials has been taken prisoner. I need you to track down the kidnapper, find out what he wants, and get back the person, whose name is Rosensa Utamari. The culprit is a demon named Butari and his strength is like nothing I have seen. You must be careful and tread cautiously, for he is full of tricks and treachery. Be wary of his power and above all, guard each other's lives with everything you've got."   
  
Flicking his long brown bangs out of his eyes, the Spirit World ruler ended his speech and stood waiting as the people around him took in this new information.   
  
"Power like nothing you've seen, eh?" Yusuke said, seeming unconcerned.   
  
"Well, nothing like I've seen since...well...never mind who, it doesn't matter," Koenma went on. Yusuke raised his eyebrow but before he could ask anything Koenma continued, "Put it this way, Butari' makes Togoro look like an untrained novice." He stared out from under the fringe of hair covering his eyes with a piercing look.   
  
Kuwabara gulped and Yusuke's eyes widened. Hiei, however, answered only with his trademark "Hn."   
  
"Which is why," Koenma added, seeing the reactions. "I've asked a special someone to help you on this mission." He gestured to the figure still hidden in the shadows. The whole time he had been speaking, the person had remained hidden and said nothing. He turned now to the shadowy form.   
  
Slowly, almost reluctantly, the slender form slid forward, the shadows running off them like water. Golden hair glinted and a sword swung by the slender waist. Haven stepped into the half-sunlight and stopped, her face expressionless and empty. Kuwabara made a strangled noise in his throat and Yusuke started. Hiei's eyes widened and he jumped down off the branch he had been sitting on. Kurama, gazing off at the distance, looked back uninterestedly when he heard Kuwabara.   
  
It was as if the world has stopped. Time froze and all life ceased to be except for him and the golden girl standing a few paces from him. His mouth fell open slightly and his eyes sparked. Haven. There was no sound as he took one small, slow step towards her and the very earth upon which he stood seemed to tremble. There was so much to say and so little time to say it; apologies, explanations swirled in his mind. He had run over thousands, no millions, of times what he would say and do when and if he ever saw her again. Rehearsed and re-rehearsed they had finally molded themselves into one final speech, one last and final plea for forgiveness.   
  
But as he took that one, small step forward, she sprang back, alarm lighting her eyes and painting her face. The world came alive again and everyone was talking at once. "Haven..." Kurama whispered, unheard over everyone else's clamor. But she would not meet his eyes, would not even look at him. And Kurama's heart sank. She wasn't going to listen; wasn't going to forgive him. Not this time.   
  
He could see it in her eyes, or rather, see what was not in her eyes. She nodded to the others and returned their embraces mechanically. Her eyes remained lifeless, the trademark spark that Kurama knew so well wasn't there. And her face, her beautiful face that would make a goddess cry had once more reverted to a mask of nothingness. All the pain, sorrow, and anguish she had known in her life was now buried deep inside, deeper then before even and the worst part was, her walls were back up. It had taken so much effort on his part, and the others' to so much as get her to talk when they had first met her. And there had been many tears on her part and much pain for the others, hearing what she had gone through.   
  
And he had promised her that he would never do what the others had done, he would never hurt her or leave her, and she had believed him. He had promised her happiness, the ultimate happiness and she had put her trust in him, opened her scarred heart to him in hopes of being healed. But he had done nothing to help her, all he had done was torn open those scars, causing her to bleed once more. The shame and horror that had haunted him for so many months now came flooding back once more. He had done this to her! It was his fault she wasn't happy with her life! It was his fault that she was now distanced from the group! They had been so close when she was there, even Hiei had been drawn out of his shell by her friendly, caring personality. But only those she let past her walls could she that she was just one of those people who seem to make everyone in the room with them feel awesome; her personality could draw out anyone and befriend them. She had even calmed most of the fighting between Kuwabara and Hiei, who never really hated each other in the first place, just liked to rile the other.   
  
And so, with his burden displayed openly on his face, Kurama wandered off from the still noisy group and disappeared into the city. Hiei watched him go, his face impassive, eyes smoldering. He was going to get the two of them back together (where they belonged!!!) if it was the last thing he ever did. He hated seeing both of his friends like this, and he knew one would never be happy without the other. Healing Haven though was going to be a massive problem...Sighing, he turned back to the blank-faced kitsune girl before him and let the other kitsune walk off by himself. 

*************** 

  
  
Kurama downed another bottle of sake and stumbled on drunken feet out the door into the dark, dirty streets of downtown. He walked for a few blocks, taking lurching steps, then slumped up against the wall of an apartment building. He fell to the ground with a thud and leaned his head back against the cool, grimy, bricks. His head swimming and his eyes blurred with drunkenness, he giggled to himself, then buried his head in his hands. Disjointed thoughts floated through his fogged mind, bits and pieces of realities and dreams moved sluggishly through the murky recesses of his brain.   
  
Two hours passed before he finally stumbled to his feet and began to drag himself home. He wasn't worried about his mother, she was probably in bed by now, thinking him still out with his friends. His stomach gave a heave and he fell to knees on the sidewalk and threw up everything he had eaten that day. His entire body was shaking and his and mouth tasted horrible. Wiping his mouth on his shirt he fell over sideways and landed on his side, staring across the street at the empty windows of another decrepit building. His eyes fluttered and when he sensed a familiar ki he was too far gone into sleep to even rouse himself to a state of consciousness.   
  
Haven looked down at the drunk, sleeping fox below her and said nothing. No emotion breaking through her much-used mask, she lifted the emancipated boy easily into her arms and in a swirl of breeze she was gone, bounding along the rooftops, carrying her former love home.


	4. Another Chance?

Fox Games:

Chapter 4- Another Chance?

The next morning dawned warm and hazy, with sluggish sunlight filtering through the closed blinds of the kitsune-boy's room. Kurama awoke to his mother shaking him viciously and calling his name in a worried voice. "What is it, mother?" he asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing slender fingers over his eyes.

"You looked…ill. Shuuichi, are you feeling alright?" her worried countenance swam before his slightly blurred vision. The events of last night rushed back into his spinning head and hit him like a train. The pounding behind his eyes felt like someone was slamming bricks into the back of his skull and his mouth was as dry and stale.

He breathed in deeply, looked up and gave his mother the most reassuring smile he could. "I'll be fine, mother. I just don't feel like myself today. I think I'll rest a bit more then maybe take a walk…" He trailed off.

"Well…if you're sure you're ok…Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thank you. I'm going to rest a bit more now." He lay back down and turned over, facing away from his mother, towards the warm sunlight coming through his blinds. He felt her weight ease off the bed and heard the springs creak. The door closed softly and Kurama breathed a sigh of relief and buried his face in his pillow. Moments later, choked sobs filled the small room, as they had so many times before. His pillow knew all too well the grief in his heart and bore it all silently and patiently. Countless times Kurama had poured out his anguish…but never to another living thing…never to anything that had a voice and could betray him to another.

Eventually the sobs ceased and the tortured boy's breathing grew steadier. Soon the only sound heard in the room was the heavy breathing of someone in a deep, dreamless sleep.

Nightmares haunted his sleep…endless whirling eddies of guilt, anguish, and denial. The scene of his failure played over and over and over again, until it became a ceaseless monotony that imprinted itself on the insides of his eyelids. Every time he closed his eyes to sleep, he saw Haven's face…that day…every time he blinked he saw the moment of his collapse…the moment when his life fell apart…the moment he ruined Haven's. Her face…those eyes…so lifeless…so empty. Her eyes…

Kurama awoke suddenly and sat straight up in bed, his sheets pooling around his slim waist. His chest heaved and his heart pounded as he looked sharply around his room, eyes bewildered and haunted. Blinking a few times, he gasped anew as Haven's eyes stared back at him from behind his lids. Empty, emotionless eyes. Eyes so cold they seemed to freeze the very air they looked through. The eyes he had seen only when he had first met his beloved, the eyes of a person who bears the scars of life's trials and tests…without any of love's ointment to sooth the ache.

Everywhere he looked, those eyes stared back at him. Getting up, he tossed on a pair of jeans and a shirt, slipped into his shoes and left the house. Running as fast as he could, he came to the park and threw himself down onto the ground beneath a tall tree. Panting, he closed his eyes and lay on his back, the sun filtering through the leafy branches above him and painting his gaunt face. Hearing a soft rustle above he opened one eye and caught a glimpse of glimmering gold and a splash of color. Sitting up quickly he half turned as he caught the blur of gold and black jumping down from the branches and darting away.

"Haven!" he called. "Wait!"

The blur paused momentarily and the shape of the slender kitsune girl came into view. She half turned towards him, but did not look at him, letting her eyes look towards the horizon. Kurama got up slowly and started to walk towards her.

"Don't come any closer!" Her steely tone rang harsh in his ears.

Freezing in place, a mask of guilt covered his face. A gust of wind blew by them, making their long hair flutter and dance like banners before it died down to a gentle breath. Haven turned her face to catch the breeze on her face and Kurama took that moment to speak. "Haven…I don't know what to say."

Her head remained facing away from him. "I know I hurt you and I know I did the one thing I promised I wasn't. I was weak and I know it! I wasn't thinking straight that day and I…I…" he paused to take a deep breath. "I'm not going to make excuses for what I did. I know it was wrong and I am ashamed of myself for ever even thinking of doing something like that." He closed his eyes as tears threatened to spill over once again. "But my actions have hurt me just as much as they have hurt you, if not more. These months you have been gone have been the worst time of my life. I've come to realize that…I can't live without you." He inhaled deeply, letting the warm, moist summer air fill his lungs. "I just hope that what I've said can make you see that I need you and I want you. Please, forgive me and be mine once more."

Ending his little speech, the fox-boy's form drooped a little more just as Haven's stiffened. Turning back to him, she met his eyes for the first time. They were liquid gold. Kurama gasped as the true kitsune who was Haven took form right before his eyes. Golden ears sprouted on top of her head and nine long tails sprouted from behind her, gleaming in the sun. A fanged sneer appeared on her gorgeous face and she crossed her arms, tapping the skin with long, sharp claws. He stared in awe at the apparition before him. Haven's true form…he was the first one to see it in years. She swished her tails impatiently and glared at him through slitted eyes. "You have betrayed me…" she said, her voice rich and smooth. "I cannot take that chance again. How dare you come groveling back to me and expect MY forgiveness?!"

Kurama winced at her words and her unsympathetic tone. She slinked forward with cat-like grace and leaned down to the slightly smaller human and put her face right up to his, noses almost touching. Kurama's breath caught.

"I…will…never…love…again!" she breathed in his face. "I will never go back to you or any other. Get used to being alone Kurama, for alone you will be for the rest of your life!" She pulled back and gazed at him. Unexpectedly, her eyes clouded over and her face relaxed slightly. She seemed lost, adrift on the sea of memory, where dreams and reality collided and clashed and one could find true peace or everlasting agony. 

Kurama made as if to speak, but she caught the slight movement and started out of her reverie.

And in a swirl of tails she was gone.

Kurama stood there, mouth agape, hands trembling and stared at the spot where she had been. Long moments passed before his alarmed mind finally responded to his body's need for movement. Still shaking slightly, he collapsed to the ground limply. Many more moments passed before his brain finally registered what had happened. "Noooo!" he wailed and the world went dark.


	5. Change

Fox Games:

Chapter 5- Change

When he came to his was lying on the couch in his own home, being watched by a very concerned Hiei and his sobbing mother. " Shuuichi!" she exclaimed the moment his eyes opened. She flew to his side, kneeling down on the floor and grabbing one of his hands in hers with a death grip.

"Ow, mother please!" he winced. She let go and caressed his cheek gently, her own cheeks shining and wet. "I was so worried…" she whispered. "You collapsed sweetie, do you remember? Shuuichi?"

But Kurama did not hear her, he was already lost in his mind once again and staring off at nothing. Hiei approached and roughly smacked his cheek. A resounding crack reverberated in the room and a nasty red blotch appeared on Kurama's pale cheek. He looked dully up at his friend and put one slender hand to his cheek and massaged it gingerly. His mother gasped slightly and put a hand over her mouth, glancing fearfully up at the little fire demon standing next to her.

"Stop this!" Hiei said harshly. "For the past few months all you have done is mope around and feel sorry for yourself. Well now the pity party's over! Stop wallowing in your grief and shame and try to make things right! Everyone's sick of your brooding! It's time to wake up and try to FIX your mistake instead of pining away! So stop acting like a little child and get up! We're leaving tomorrow and Haven is going to be there! I want to see you tomorrow morning, dressed properly, your hair combed and washed with a smile on your face! You had better start eating again too! I'm sick of this, SHUUICHI! You will come with us tomorrow and you will stop this childish sulking!" He finished his tirade and stood there glaring at his friend.

A ghost of a smile stole over Kurama's face at the slight emphasis Hiei had placed on his human name. Hiei caught that smile and his glare softened tone a little. Kurama sat up and put his head in his hands for a moment. When he raised his head once again, his eyes were lit from within as they had not been in a long time. He grinned at Hiei and stood up, moving not like an old man, but like the cunning, graceful fox he was. "Thank you Hiei," he said quietly, rubbing his cheek ruefully. "That was just what I needed." And he walked into his room to pack for their trip to the Makai, his step light, his hands swinging, and a soft, cheerful hum issuing forth from his lips.

His mother stared after him in bewilderment, her hand still covering her open mouth. She looked up to Hiei in awe and he looked back down at her, the look on his face almost sheepish. "Thank you…" she said, disoriented. "For…whatever it was you did. He's changed again…You've brought my boy back…Thank you, thank you very much." And the tears coursed anew down her cheeks, only this time they were tears of joy.

Smirking to himself as he left the room, Hiei quickly cleared his mind and reached out with the Jagan Eye, probing for Haven's Spirit Energy. A very faint signal came from the west. She was farther away then he had thought. "_Well, no matter_," he thought, shrugging to himself. And he ran off at top speed in her direction, the smirk on his face widening with each stride. Now to convince Haven…

***************

Kurama sang quietly to himself as he bustled around the house the next morning, preparing to leave for the Makai. The extra spring in his step and his gloriously shining hair gave an almost god-like quality to his simple human body. For the first time in months, his life was looking up. He slung the backpack filled with his things over his shoulder and finished the glass of water he was drinking. Putting the glass in the sink, he left a note for his mother on the table and left the house, still singing under his breath.

The sun rose hazy and warm in the east, causing the world to appear as if cast in pure gold. The heavens above were awash in pink, purple, orange, and red, while the clouds glowed gold and dusky blue. Kurama breathed deeply, feeling alive for the first time in weeks. He practically beamed as he walked down the street in the early morning quiet, gazing at the sunrise and taking in the smells of the early morning. The sun had already warmed the summer earth to almost unbearable, but a cooler breeze played down the street, making Kurama's now fiery locks swirl around his porcelain cheeks.

He strolled slowly to their meeting place and, being slightly early, pausing now and then to trace the rough bark of a tree or stooping low to caress the silky petals of a flower. He had arrived earlier at the park and now took a seat on the banks of the pond, scooping up a rock and skipping it across the smooth, glassy surface. Ripples and a small splash disturbed the placid surface, creating spreading waves that reached back to the shore and threatened to wet Kurama's feet. Pulling them back slightly, he smiled for the pure joy of smiling and tilted his head back to let the breeze further tease his hair.

Little did he know that less then ten feet away, from behind the coverage of a tree, a certain kitsune girl was watching him, and finding her breath catching in her throat in awe. The rising sun had set his hair on fire, and stained his skin a shining gold. The breeze played with his hair as she had once done and the play of early morning shadows on his muscled arms had only added to his ethereal beauty. Seeing him again had awakened a myriad of memories in her closed mind. And while many of them were pleasant ones, it was the painful ones that replayed themselves most predominantly in her mind. Her shattered heart ached and burned to think of these things, yet the one thing she could not get out of her head, no matter how hard she tried, was his beauty. And now, standing here, watching him once again, feelings stirred in her shut off soul, fluttered their wings unsteadily and tried to take flight. She let them rule her heart and head for a fraction of a second, before quickly stamping them out once again.

She would not allow herself to become attached to someone again…ever. She had learned the hard way twice, and now she would not let her walls down again. So her heart hardened and she turned away, settling herself on a bench behind the fox-boy, some distance back, and staring at the brightening sky.

Hiei had talked to her yesterday. He had come to her out of the blue and demanded to talk with her. He had tried to get her to at least listen to the fox demon again, to at least give him one more chance, but Haven had stoutly refused, telling him that she was not going to make the same foolish mistake ever again. The two fiery tempered demons had argued for at least an hour, before the shorter of the two finally stormed away in disgust, muttering about the damn stubborn fools in this world and how pride was going to get them nowhere.

These scenes from the day before played through her mind now as she glanced at the back of her former lover. Letting her heart soften for a moment's time, what Hiei had said played through her thoughts and she found herself almost, but not quite, wanting to let him be hers again. But the memories of pain-filled days and nights, laced with tears and anguish, drowned out Hiei's lecture and strengthened her resolve. Her eyes grew hard and glittered like diamonds once more and her body tensed, She would not let herself be led astray anymore by wishful thoughts of forgiveness and love. She had renounced love and all the things it entailed the day she had been betrayed again and swore vehemently to herself that she would keep herself distanced from these boys if it was the last thing she did.


	6. Kitsune

Fox Games:

Chapter 6- Kitsune

Kurama glanced over as he walked under the tall, leafy trees and started when he saw the gold kitsune girl walking near him. Now that they were in the Makai, Haven had ceased the spell that gave her her human appearance and walked once more as a kitsune. Kurama still wasn't used to seeing this goddess-like beauty and stared at it every chance he got.

Haven could feel Kurama's eyes on her, but she did not acknowledge him. Ever since he had begged her forgiveness, she had ignored him, not even speaking the most common courtesies. If Kurama noticed, she did not care, for she would never let herself become open to him in any way ever again. Her face had the cold stolid look of stone, and her eyes were shielded and flat. The sunlight glinted off her golden hair and tails, making her seem to glow with an ethereal aura, while the sword swinging from her hips threw dazzling rainbows upon the ground whenever it caught the late morning sun.

Kurama sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, backpack hanging from his stooped shoulders. He had had such high hopes this morning, such positive wishes, and now that he was finally with Haven, they had all been dashed. She was ignoring him as only she knew how, not even bothering to say hello or good-morning. Kurama knew he was in big trouble. Nothing got her attention, nothing pulled her eyes even slightly over to his. It was as if he did not exist to her, was merely another tree or rock in passing. He frowned to himself and a crease appeared over his emerald eyes. Five minutes later the crease disappeared as an idea took shape in his head. The crafty intelligence for which he was well known shone out of his eyes like beacons and a sly smile curved his shapely lips.

Reaching into his backpack, he fell slightly behind the others and rummaged furiously for the object of his desire. Thirty seconds later, his hand closed around a small bottle and a wicked grin of triumph painted his face. Yanking it out, he took the stopper out and drank a small sip of the fluid inside. Replacing the bottle back into his pack, he stopped and stood there for a moment, waiting for the fluid to take its effect. He was rewarded when the first tingles of the change rippled down his spine. The triumphant grin on his face widened as the ripples spread throughout his entire body and his entire being was transformed. His hair grew longer, and turned a shimmering silver to match the ears which had sprouted on top of his head. Multiple tails poked out from behind him and long, sharp claws graced the ends of his long slender fingers.

Glancing back, Haven caught the last of her former love's change as his eyes shifted from green to gold, the colors swirling together momentarily and creating an impossible combination of human and fox. Then they settled into the same fiery gold of her own eyes and the uncanny look was gone. Quickly she reverted her gaze forwards, not wanting him to catch her looking back.

But little did she know that Kurama had already seen and was now smiling to himself. Little got by Youko Kurama, as she would soon find out. The others however, noticing that he had fallen behind were as of now, stopping and looking back. Seeing him in his Youko form, Kuwabara jumped and shouted and Yusuke whistled appreciatively. Hiei however just smirked as Kurama came forward and fell into step beside him as the group continued on. Haven walked on the other side of Hiei, separated slightly from the others. Her gaze was emotionless as it stared ahead at nothing but the ground and the trees and one graceful clawed hand rested lightly on the hilt of her sword.

Kurama slowly edged over, craftily closing the distance between them until he was only about a foot and a half from his former love. Up until this point, she had seemed not to notice but when he closed that last foot and a half and blatantly walked by her side, she snorted and quickened her pace, walking determinedly ahead of him and not looking back. Kurama smiled to himself once more and caught up with her as he sped up his own pace. But she pointedly ignored him and once again went forward, creating a gap between them. Still smiling Kurama remained behind this time. "_I'll play your games,_" his now youko mind chuckled. "_But you will see, no one outwits Youko Kurama, cunning master of tricks and stealth. For two can play a this game_…" And little did Haven know, but she was in for the game of her life.

***************

The now afternoon sun filtered through the trees and painted the people below with a mix of cool shadows and warm sunlight. Yusuke was sprawled on his back, arms under his head and loud snores issuing from his wide open mouth. Hiei was directly above him, cradled in the branches of a tree staring out at the Makai forest, seemingly lost in thought. Kuwabara was going through his pack and muttering to himself, doing only God knows what and Kurama was agitatedly coiling and uncoiling the Rose Whip he had been practicing with only moments before. He now stood in the middle of the small clearing, fiddling with the whip and watching all the openings into the area. Haven had disappeared about fifteen minutes earlier and he had yet to see her come back. His silver hair hung over his shoulders and in his face and his brushed at it impatiently, sending rivulets of liquid shimmerings flying. Little did he know that Haven was at that moment returning, but in the branches overhead.

She was much like Hiei in that respect; climbing and leaping through the trees came naturally to her and one could often find her sitting as Hiei was, nestled on the leafy branches.

She now approached the said demon and sat down quietly on a branch near his. Following his gaze and staring out at nothing she cleared her throat slightly. "Um…so…this demon we're looking for…what's his name again?" She seemed to be trying to make conversation and Hiei indulged her. "Butari," he replied and glanced over at the gold kitsune girl. At the sound of the demon's name an almost imperceptible flicker of emotion had crossed her face, but it was gone in a moment. Hiei frowned as he tried to place what he had seen, but the thought slipped in and out of his mind like a dream. Her face was once again cold and detached. "Alright," she replied and then seemed at a loss for words. Hiei, still watching her saw her eyes flick once and then once again to the silver kitsune beneath them, and then purposely look up at the leafy canopy overhead.

A small grin playing about his lips Hiei said, nonchalantly, "Why don't you just go down and talk to him?"

Haven's head whipped around to let her eyes bore directly into his amused ruby ones. Her mouth opened, but then she shut it with a snap, her face painted in disgust. The next moment, she was gone again and Hiei was left sitting there, a huge smirk splitting his face almost in half. Yep, she still loved him, though it would kill her to admit it. There was still some love left in the remaining pieces of her heart, but he knew Kurama was going to have one heck of a time recovering it. Sighing the little fire demon dropped from his branch and landed in a crouch next to his best friend. Looking up at the tall fox above him he said, "I think she really likes you."

Snorting, Kurama ignored him and yanked out his whip once more. Making it sing through the air with a resounding crack, he blanked his mind and wiped all emotions from his conscious being. For right now, he would focus on his whip and nothing else. There would be time to worry about Haven later. Cracking his whip as hard as he could, he poured all of his pent-up anger and frustration into that one strike and the air seemed to split in two with the force of his blow. Smiling to himself he whirled around and struck at an imaginary foe, yes, time for Haven later.


	7. Confusion

Fox Games:

Chapter 7- Confusion

The whip sang through the afternoon air, cracking and snapping and making the entire forest ring. Kurama's entire kitsune body dripped sweat, and he had ended up tying back his long silver hair. The limp, sweat-drenched hair now hung down to below his waist, occasionally tickling his arms as he continued to practice with his whip.

His brows were furrowed as he concentrated with all his energy and closed out the world around him. All his pent-up emotions floated away in a mist of sweat, and his world narrowed down to just him and the Rose Whip. He cracked it again and gave a satisfied grunt, not noticing when a slender form appeared next to his.

Haven crept up silently on her former love, yanking out her own whip as she went. Unlike Kurama's though, hers was an ordinary leather whip, but she was just as skilled as he was, if not more. Moving forward to stand next to him, she timed her first strike with his next one and their lashes sounded in unison. Kurama looked over sharply in surprise upon hearing the twin snaps. Haven stood next to him, whip in hand, avoiding looking at his face. Smiling to himself, he turned back and the two kitsune slashed again.

Their movements were perfectly timed, perfectly executed, and perfectly in sync. Looking at them, one might have said they were twins, their movements were so alike. Their movements flowed like water in a forest stream and the breeze rippled over their fox tails and tickled their fox ears. Gold and silver swirled into one perfect fox. The whips sang in unison many times over, until finally, Kurama sat down hard on the ground; he could go no further. Haven slashed a few more times, then coiled her whip and tucked it away with perfect grace. Without even sparing the panting kitsune on the ground even the merest of glances, she walked off once more into the foliage.

Sighing, Kurama flopped back and lay on the grass, staring up at the patch of blue sky that was visible through the trees above. She was the most confusing and complicated person he knew, even worse then Hiei! The other boys just hid their grins and went about whatever it was they had been doing; they could tell that Haven was toying with Kurama's mind, but knew that there was no malice in it.

And as the sun wheeled overhead and dropped lower and lower in the sky in its never-ending path, the two kitsunes sat miles apart watching it, not knowing that their hearts beat in perfect unison.

***************

The night fell and the forest darkened with the passing of the sun. The birds ceased their song and the chirps and hums of the nighttime insects thrummed in the air. Wisps of cloud curled around the moon and veiled the stars, shifting slowly in the gentle wind as bats soared between them. Kurama sat staring up at the velvet wonder, his friends asleep around him. Yusuke's snores, Kuwabara's grunts, and Hiei's light breathing twined around him, adding to the symphony of the night. Haven was still gone and he would sit up all night waiting for her if he had to. She may not appear to care about him, but he still cared for her with his entire being so he would sacrifice anything and everything for her.

He relaxed his muscles and calmed his breathing, forcing his breaths to become slow, deep, and even. His gaze still fell upon the sky above, but he no longer saw the stars and the moon. His mind was a calm, clear lake in the midst of a swirling world. He opened up his thoughts to the forest around him and soon Haven's energy rippled across his lake. She was coming closer. He blinked once, twice, and once again the stars wheeled into view overhead. He smiled a crafty grin and continued to stare up at the breathtaking sight above him as he waited.

His patience paid off 15 minutes later when Haven ran into the clearing on the branches of the trees above. The moonlight glinted off her streaming tails and hair and gave her skin a silver glow that made it look like it was cast in silver. The pale light made her seem to be a being from another world, an angel maybe. Kurama found that his breath had been stolen from his throat. He eyes couldn't seem to tear themselves away from the radiant kitsune above him.

With a graceful jump, she flipped off the branch and landed crouched before him, her face a mere two inches from his. He gasped at the unexpected maneuver. She smirked and leaned in so that her lips almost brushed against his, her breath tickling his nose. Kurama's heart sped up as he leaned forward slightly, meaning to catch those sweet lips in a sweeping kiss. But all he met was the perfumed air of the Makai forest. Confused he looked around to find Haven once again on the branch above his head. Her golden eyes gleamed in the moonlight as she stared down at him. It was then, in that moment that Kurama knew she had once again been toying with him.

Frustrated and angry he lept up and opened his mouth, intending to scream out all his aggravation and pain to her. But she merely swished her tails, taking in the sleeping boys below in one sweep, and the meaning was clear to Kurama. Fuming, he turned his back on her and lay down to go to sleep. He felt her eyes on his back, but he ignored them and soon drifted off to sleep.

As soon as she was sure the kitsune below was asleep, Haven leaped lightly off the branch and landed beside him. Kneeling down she stared into his face, once again marveling at the beauty she saw there. It tore at her heart and she reached out one trembling hand to brush back a lock of his silver hair. But Kurama stirred slightly in his sleep and Haven quickly yanked her hand back, her breath coming quickly in startled little pants. She shook her head and darted off into the shadows. "_What was I thinking?!_" she chastised herself mentally. "_I will NOT love him! I refuse!_"

But as she ran off into the night, not looking back, Kurama's golden eyes flew open and a wicked, fanged grin crossed his face. He would make her walls crack once again. He would prove to her once and for all that he loved her, even if it was the last thing he did. Rolling over, he closed his eyes once more and fell asleep dreaming of her soft touch.


	8. Mind Games

Fox Games:

Chapter 8- Mind Games

The morning air was laced with dew and the grass was dotted with moisture as the sun rose over the tops of the trees. The sky was stained a deep red mingled with purples, pinks, and golds, creating a swirling vortex of color that took away the breath of all who watched. Staring in wonder, Haven's tails trembled slightly at the natural wonder, the sight almost bringing tears to her eyes, which mirrored perfectly the gold they looked at. Her ears moved slowly, catching the sounds of the dawn, birdsong, leafsong, and sunrise all blending into one perfect harmony. Today was going to be a gorgeous day, she could tell.

Kurama gazed also at the sunset, his mouth hanging slightly open in awe. The other boys stood near him, also gawking at the amazing sight. He spared one short glance at Haven and found her also wrapped up the majestic beauty of nature. Grinning, he knew she was off guard and crept up silently behind her. Snaking out one slender arm, he wrapped it loosely around her small waist. Startled, she gasped and jumped away from him, her eyes sparking. She glared at him furiously, venom spitting from the golden orbs of her eyes.

Kurama was slightly surprised at the malice in her eyes and he involuntarily took a small step back. Growling, Haven showed a flash of her fangs, then whirled about and ignored him, pretending to once again be absorbed in the sunrise. Shakily, Kurama walked slowly over to stand by Hiei, who, out of the corner of his eye, had seen the entire exchange. Exchanging worried glances, the two friends stood by in uneasy silence as the kitsune girl's eyes roamed over the soaring skies above.

A little while later, the small team was once again on the move, chasing down their quarry and looking for a fight. The sunny day reminded Haven painfully of the summer in the year before…the summer when she had fallen in love with Kurama…the summer where she had made the biggest mistake of her life. The gorgeous sunrise had turned into a gorgeous day and the skies seemed to sing above her. Blue and white chased each other in a never-ending circle across the wide expanse, and the birds swooped and soared among them. Breathing in deeply, Haven caught the scents of flowers and trees and animals, all blending into one intoxicating mix that brought back both painful and happy memories of her childhood here. She hadn't been to the Makai in a long time, and now that she was finally back, it was almost like heaven for her. The only downside to all of this was Butari…

Risking a glance towards the girl kitsune, Kurama was startled to find an almost wistful look on her face, as if she were just now remembering some long-forgotten dream and realizing it would never come to pass. His eyes flooded with concern and his hands ached to hold her. But, his own memories crowded his mind, memories from just that morning when she had seemed ready to kill him for the merest touch. He sighed and let the wind tease his silver hair, whipping it out behind him like a banner. Haven hadn't pulled her hair up in its usual ponytail today, so consequently her long, liquid gold locks flowed out behind her also. She still walked with the same fluid grace Kurama remembered, all her movements seeming effortless, like water almost, and he wondered how she did it. If losing her just once had affected him to the point where he could barely stand to get up each morning, then how did she manage to deal with losing everyone and everything that had been special to her and still be able to retain her cat-like elegance.

Haven slowly found herself spiraling back down towards the ground, her memories fading as she purposefully pushed them from her mind. They would do her no good here and would only get in the way. She must use her skills of hiding and forgetting and once more don her mask of dispassion. She tossed her head, sending rivulets of gold everywhere and causing her eyes to catch Kurama staring at her again out of the corner of her eye. He looked away the moment he saw her eyes turn towards him and she sneered to herself. He would pay for all that he had done to her, not only this morning, but the greater pain he had caused. Chuckling softly she faded out from view and reappeared right next to her former kitsune love.

Startled, Kurama jumped slightly and looked over at her warily, seeing nothing in her eyes but an almost unbearable blankness. Yet, her face was grinning and her movements were light. Smiling back, but keeping up his guard, Kurama opened his mouth to say a simple hello. However, as this slight movement, her finger shot out and placed itself upon his lips, silencing his talk. Unknowingly, the two had stopped dead in the forest and were falling behind the others. Leaning in seductively, Haven's half-lidded eyes looking searchingly into his. Her finger fell from his lips and her face was right up in his. Breathing in the heady scents of his fox love, Kurama reached out one hand and was surprised to find that she did not shy away when he placed it on her hip. Leaning in a little more, he thought she was finally giving in to him when…CRACK!

A stunned cry escaped his lips as she stepped back, a satisfied smirk on her pretty face. One of his hands reached around to gently massage his stinging butt and Haven snickered at the look of utter amazement and growing anger mixed on his face. Laughing she bounded ahead to where the others were waiting. Raising his eyebrow, Hiei looked at the fox girl and found her still chuckling away to herself. Peering back at Kurama, he caught the fox still ruefully rubbing his behind and sighed. This was going to be harder then he had thought…

***************

That night found the four boys and the kitsune girl sprawled around a small fire, the two foxes on opposite sides, avoiding each other's eyes. Yusuke and Kuwabara were engaged in another one of their good-natured battles of the tongue and Hiei was ignoring them pointedly, disdain written all across his small face. Kurama grinned at the look on his friend's face and glanced over as Haven shifted slightly, shifting her position so that she was now resting on her stomach, chin propped in her hands while she stared into the fire.

The flames created fiery pictures that danced and twirled before her eyes, almost blinding her with their orange-yellow glow. Memories, dreams, and half-formed realities took form in those simple flames, causing her eyes to water not only just with the brightness. But she stubbornly refused to cry and unfocused her gaze from the leaping flames. Staring at nothing and letting her mind drift on a sea of nothingness was the only way her heart could forget. It had been a technique she had perfected over many years and now employed once more.

Hiei leaned over to Kurama and whispered fiercely to him in an aggravated undertone. Kurama whispered back vehemently and the two were soon locked in a lively battle of wits. The subject of their argument left sometime in the midst of their words and only the slight traces of her unique scent lingered behind. Kurama's sensitive nose caught the familiar smell. He breathed in deeply and got up to follow her.

"Good!" Hiei growled, glaring up at the kitsune. Sticking out his tongue at the little fire demon and letting his hand stay once more over his rear, Kurama shook his head and marched purposefully out of their little campsite. Grinning a fanged grin, Hiei leaned back on his elbows and started to listen in on Yusuke and Kuwabara's argument. Snorting when he found it incredibly stupid, the little demon had soon tuned them out once more and was waiting impatiently for the two foxes to return.

Meanwhile, Haven had wandered about a mile from the fireside and was standing on the top of a hill the overlooked a deep canyon. Rushing water churned and frothed at its bottom and the spray painted the lower half of the walls a dark black in the moonlight. Sighing she turned her face heavenwards and let the night breeze cool her burning face. Today had been a strain on her, what with Kurama's games and her toying with him. All she had wanted was to be left alone and in peace, to live out the rest of her pointless life. But Koenma had called her back and no one, not even her, disobeyed the ruler of the Spirit World. So here she was, in the middle of the Makai, with Kurama and all her old friends, her walls back up once again. The situation looked beyond bleak to her.

A slight rustle in the branches beside her caught her attention and she turned swiftly, watching with mistrustful eyes as the willowy form of Youko Kurama emerged from the foliage. Snorting she was about to turn and walk away once again before a strong grip caught her arm. "No," came the simple, yet forceful order from her former love. Wrenching her arm away, she continued to leave and was annoyed when once again her arm was caught in the almost crushing grip.

Exasperated she said, "Let me go Kurama. I do not wish to speak with you." His chuckle held no mirth in it whatsoever and when Haven turned to look in his face, she found her own cold, heartless eyes mirrored back at her.

"We're going to talk…NOW," came the answer and it echoed and rebounded off the canyon walls. _NOW…now…ow…w…_

Haven threw back her head and laughed, a high-pitched insane sound that almost drove Kurama off the edge right then and there. It went on and on and on, a seemingly never-ending stream of maniacal cackles. "Haven!" he called, shouting to be heard over her laughter. "Haven, please! Listen to me! I'm sorry! Do you hear me? I'm sorry for all that I've done to you and I wish you would stop toying with me and just please give me one more chance! Just one MORE CHANCE!"

At those last, desperate words from her former love, Haven's laughter finally stopped. She took a few deep breaths, still staring up at the starry night sky. Kurama gently pulled her into his embrace, both his arms encircling her slender waist loosely. After a few more agonizing moments, she finally came back down to the ground and looked him directly in the eye. "Kurama…" she murmured and fell into his arms, weeping.


	9. Forgiveness

Fox Games:

Chapter 9- Forgiveness

Kurama tightened his arms around Haven's waist and held her close as she cried. He could feel the shoulder of his silken garment being slowly plastered to his skin, but he did not care. Silently he buried his lips in her golden hair and murmured nonsense into the glossy strands, soothing and comforting the crying kitsune. Her arms were thrown around his neck, holding on as if he were her rock in the middle of a sea of tears. He stroked her sides comfortingly with his hands and felt her shift back and look up at his face.

The moonlight turned her tears to liquid silver on her face, and painted shimmering highlights in her hair. Kurama once again found himself transfixed by this goddess-like beauty in front of his eyes. His one hand reached up slowly to rub the pad of his thumb across her tears and wipe them away. She caught his hand in hers, turned it over and kissed his palm lightly. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

"No!" Kurama whispered back. "No! None of this was your fault. It's me who's sorry. And Haven…oh Haven I truly am! I never meant to hurt you like that…" He brought both hands up now and cradled her face in his palms. "At the time I thought I was doing it for the best. Please, just give me one more change and I swear I'll NEVER leave your side again." He stopped here and met her gaze square on, hope and an almost pathetic begging shining in his golden eyes.

Haven bit her lip, her eyes once again shimmering with tears. "K-Kurama" she said, her voice breaking. "When you told me that day that maybe we should, you know, go our separate ways, I though my world was going to end. You had become my whole life! I loved you so much it hurt to even think about you ever leaving me. And when you did, I could have killed myself. You really hurt me that day, Kurama, and I don't want it happening again. EVER." She looked away and stared off into the dark depths of the forest undergrowth.

He almost broke down in tears at her words. Yanking her back into a tight embrace he whispered fiercely into her ear, "I'll never let you go!" Crying once again, but this time out of pure and utter joy, Haven hugged him in return, her hands lightly stroking his strong back. Kurama nuzzled her neck and breathed in deeply, taking in the scents of her that had haunted his dreams and tickled his nose endlessly for the past few months. Trailing light kisses up her smooth neck and along her jawline, he finally reached her mouth and pulled back, leaving about half an inch of space between their lips. Gazing at him through long lashes, Haven closed the gap between them and planted her lips firmly on his.

Liquid fire raced through his body and molten lava pounded in his veins. Her searing kiss burned within him again, just like it had so many months ago. This was what he had longed for and dreamed of so much…this is what he had been waiting for ever since that very first day when he had seen her again. When she had come back to him. Molding his lips to hers, he caressed her waist and sides with clawed hands, barely brushing her skin. Trembling slightly, she parted her lips and ran her tongue over his mouth. Moaning slightly, he opened his in response and their tongues intertwined, dancing to the rhythm of their heartbeats.

Parting eventually for the mutual need for air, the two foxes stood and gazed at each other for the longest time, memorizing the face of the other and imprinting it in their minds eternally. Gold eyes locked with gold eyes and silver and gold hair mingled in the slight breeze. The stars hanging high above sang softly amongst themselves and the moon looked down with a motherly glow as forgiveness between the two danced liked sparks in the air…

***************

The next day dawned chill and gray, the skies hanging heavily over the Makai seeming to press down upon the little group, almost smothering them. Haven seemed restless, her tails always swishing and her ears turning every which way at each small little noise. The boys exchanged glances behind her back, looking to Kurama for some explanation, but the confused kitsune had none to offer. After the tenth time she had jumped when one of the other's spoke to her, Kurama finally came out and asked, "What's wrong?" But she only shook her head at him and once the group started hiking again, she calmed down.

As the five friends began another day-long trek through the Makai, sun beams pierced through the clouds like swords, and soon there was not a cloud to be seen in the entire sapphire sky. Haven's nine tails swirled behind her and soon Kurama's own reached out and were soon intertwined with hers. The two walked hand in hand and there seemed to be a happy glow about them as they strolled through the sun-lit Makai. It was an almost painful reminder to Kurama of their days last summer, when they had strolled along just like this, the sun shining and a world full of prospects waiting just ahead of them.

Grinning, he reached over and nudged his kitsune lover, whispering into her ear. She grinned back and flicked her gleaming golden hair over a shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth and burst into song.
    
    _Everyone is a soldier, fighting with themselves,_
    
    _overcoming suffering, looking for tomorrow._
    
    _Soldier of love!****_
    
    ****
    
    _I'm a soldier fighting to protect you._
    
    _Love is the power to give birth to miracles._
    
    _Soldier of love!_
    
    ****

Yusuke looked back at the two kitsune and a huge grin broke out on his face. Hiei, also smiled, though not as noticeably; this was where they all belonged. Together. With Haven singing, and Yusuke grinning, and Kurama happy enough to burst. This was how everything was supposed to be.

The only one of the small group who didn't seem to be happy was Kuwabara, and the tall youth was now looking around with narrowed eyes, a crease appearing on his forehead. Returning his gaze to in front of him, Yusuke noticed Kuwabara's edginess and gently punched the other boy's arm. "Kuwabara?" Getting no response he asked again, "Kuwabara?"

When the tall youth responded by shushing him fiercely, Yusuke immediately sensed something was wrong. His guard flared up and his entire being stood on alert. He motioned to Hiei whose right hand flew immediately to the hilt of his sword. Have and Kurama seemed oblivious to it all, wrapped up in their love they were still walked and laughing, not noticing that the others had stopped until the ran full into them.

With a startled squawk, Haven jumped back, dragging Kurama with her. Their laughter faded and died as both sensed the wary vibes emanating from their friends. "What is it?" Haven asked, her and Kurama's tails bristling.

"It's him," Kuwabara said. He didn't have to specify which "who" for the others to know whom he was speaking about. "Oh…my gosh…" Haven breathed and her face went dead white.


	10. Demon

Fox Games:

Chapter 10- Demon

Her feet swayed unsteadily and one hand flew up to cover her open mouth. Kurama slipped a steadying arm around her waist and placed the other one on her shoulder. "Haven?" She turned towards him and buried her face in his chest; her could hear her breath coming in short, ragged gasps.

With a worried frown, he glanced up at the other boys and they just shrugged at him and looked away. Doing his best to comfort the spastic girl in his arms, Kurama held her close until she finally looked up at him, eyes wide and depthless. "Promise me you'll stay by my side, Kurama?" she whispered in a pleading tone.

"Of course I will!" Kurama exclaimed, confusion tinting his voice. Breathing a sigh of relief, Haven let go of him and stepped back, the color returning to her face. Kuwabara's mouth was hanging open and the look on Yusuke's face would have been funny is the whole situation wasn't so weird. Even Hiei's face had a touch of puzzlement on it.

But Haven, ignoring every one of them, linked her arm through Kurama's once more and continued the way they had been headed. The others followed slowly, Yusuke shutting Kuwabara's mouth with a click as he went by. Sighing to himself, the orange-haired boy continued on, wishing someone would explain things to him once and a while.

***************

Three and half hours later found the four boys and their humming kitsune seated at the edge of a small stream; the said kitsune dangling bare, clawed feet in the clear water. Slyly, she scooped up a handful the cool water and threw it square in Hiei's face. Jumping up from where he had been sitting, leaned against a tree trunk with his eyes closed, he sputtered as the golden kitsune giggled. Snorting, he knelt down on the grassy bank and scooped up a handful of water for himself. Flinging it at Haven, a grin broke out on his small face and one pointed fang showed. Still giggling, Haven ducked and laughed even harder when she heard the startled grunt that sprang from Kuwabara's mouth.

"Hey shorty!" he bellowed. "What'd ya do that for, huh?!"

And soon the streambed rang with the laughter and shouts of the five friends as the water from the stream flew back and forth through the air, glittering in the sunlight.

Chuckling, Haven fell into Kurama's lap, her long, unbound hair flinging even more water onto the kitsune boy. Sighing happily, he hugged her waist tightly and nuzzled her neck.

Rolling his eyes, Yusuke turned to Kuwabara and jerked his thumb at the two flirting kitsune, but the taller boys was once again staring off at nothing with a look of intense concentration on his face. "Not again," the dark-haired boy muttered.

"Sorry to disappoint you Urameshi," Kuwabara said darkly. He hesitated.

"What is it Kuwabara?"

"He's closer this time…much closer…"

After relaying the message to the others, Yusuke stood up, ready to head out and find Butari, but was surprised when Kuwabara reached out and laid a restraining hand on his arm. "Wait Urameshi…he's coming to us."

Eyes widening, Yusuke sat down hard next to his friend, trying his best to relax. By now, all of them could sense a tremendous power drawing near. Haven sat stock still on Kurama's lap, both arms wrapped loosely around his neck. Kurama waited coolly, golden eyes glinting in the sun that filtered down from above. His tails swished through the air and one wrapped itself around Haven; he could feel the slight shiver that passed through her body at the touch of his silky tails.

The tension among the group crackled like electricity in the air. Five bodies were tensed, five sets of muscles were all on alert and ready to move at the slightest notice. Five pairs of eyes stared in five different directions, watching for the inevitable menace soon to come. Two swords hummed in their sheaths, screaming for the thrill of battle, while the sharp taste of Spirit Energy stung the mouths of the waiting group.

How long they waited, five minutes, five hours, the teens never knew, but eventually the leaves of the underbrush on the opposite side of the stream swayed as if moved by and unseen force. Haven drew in a sharp breath and her entire body tensed up. Kurama spared a fraction of a second to wonder at what it was that was making her act like this, before focusing his attention back to the problem at hand.

The leaves rustled again and a figure stepped out from the foliage. Scanning the small group, its blue eyes came to rest upon Haven and widened in surprise. Its mouth curled upwards into a fanged grin that was more smirk then anything. "Hello Haven."

His voice was smooth, and surprisingly soft, but nonetheless it carried well across the distance between them, tickling their ears.

All eyes came to rest upon the kitsune girl. Standing up slowly, she met the demon's gaze square on. He blinked but did not back down as she took a deep breath. "Hello Butari."


	11. Hidden Past

Fox Games:

Chapter 11- Hidden Past

"You know this clown?!" Yusuke shouted incredulously at Haven.

The demon glanced over at him and as he did so, Yusuke felt as if a needle of ice had pierced his spine and frozen every nerve in his body. He drew in a sharp breath and arched his back, the hairs on his head seeming to stand on end. As Butari looked away again, Yusuke thought he saw the faint traces of a sneer around the corners of his well-shaped mouth.

"Yes." Her voice tone was flat. "I know him."

Butari let out a chuckle that was just like his voice, soft, but with an undercurrent of cruelty. "We go back a long way, Haven and I. Don't we…my love?"

Haven flinched as if physically struck and Kurama's golden eyes narrowed. She must have sensed his movement, for one clawed hand stuck out and gently pushed him back down. "I don't know about you Butari, but for me, it was over a long time ago." Her voice was level.

This time, when he laughed, Butari did not bother to disguise the malice in his voice. "Yes, yes, I know. But now the tables have turned, for I have something that you need." He held out one slender-fingered hand and a shimmering ball of pale yellow energy sprung forth from it. Five pairs of eyes focused on the floating ball and an image spun itself inside.

It was a girl, or rather a woman of about thirty with long dark hair and sharp dark eyes. Her hands were bound behind her and a dirty gag was clenched in her mouth. Haven's eyes widened. "You dirty bastard!" At her sides, her hands balled into fists. "You will give her back to us!" she shouted, her voice cold and hard.

"Rosensa…" Kurama breathed.

Butari laughed yet again and the hatred in his tone sent chills down the spines of everyone who heard. "Not without a price, my dear!" he hissed and the image disappeared. "You must give me something in return…something…" He disappeared and reappeared next to Haven's side, snaking out his hand and intertwining long fingers in her silky hair. "…Of great value…" Haven's breath came harshly, her chest heaving madly as the handsome demon pulled gently on her hair, tilting her head back and exposing her slender, creamy neck.

She tried to scream, to pull herself away, but at the touches from the man next to her, all blood froze to ice in her veins and all thoughts of escape were driven from her head. Everything swirled around her as he leaned closer and ran his tongue along the delicate curves of her neck; her breath hissed sharply through her teeth. Butari chuckled softly to himself; he was enjoying this.

Haven heard a low growl from behind her and in the next instant, Butari sprang away from her with a muttered curse. She felt her legs crumple from beneath her and felt a pair of muscular arms loop themselves around her and lend the strength she needed at that moment. Their opponent now stood once more on the opposite side of the stream, flicking his black hair impatiently out of those cold, blue eyes.

"You will be mine once more Haven…I will have your head to hang upon my wall!" He growled as Hiei shifted into a fighting stance and Kuwabara's Spirit Sword sprang to life in his hand, a forked tongue flicking out for a moment between white teeth. Haven's eyes narrowed. "Hiei, Kuwabara, put away your weapons." The calm, clear tone of her voice startled to two boys into obedience more then anything. Confused, they nonetheless listened to her and watched from hooded eyes as she stepped forward. "Name the time and place, Butari, and I will come to you. As long as you release Rosensa Utamari to these boys alive and unharmed, I will do your bidding." Her emerald eyes flashed angrily at him, but she stood her ground.

Butari threw back his head and cackled, the sound driving all but Haven to their knees with hands over their ears. "Smart thinking, love! You know your place!" He hissed and once more the forked tongue made itself known. Tomorrow at dawn I want you here, alone. No harm will come to Utamari or your friends so long as your end of the bargain is upheld." He turned and walked gracefully towards the underbrush from where he had appeared.

As if forgetting something, he turned back around, that silky smile that Haven knew so well returning to his lips. "Oh, and Haven, don't even think of trying to ambush me. You try anything coy with me and your little friend's life is forfeit." The air around him shimmered and the unbelievable aura of energy surrounding him disappeared.

Letting out her breath in a whoosh, Haven collapsed to the ground, legs turning to jelly beneath her. Her tails fanned out around her, twitching agitatedly. Kurama watched as she swallowed hard and fought to regain some control over her labored breathing. The others rose back to their feet, but Haven only noticed when their four shadows fell over her. "Haven…" Kurama's voice was soft, but shaky.

She looked up at the four boys around her that she had come to know so well and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. Lowering her gaze, the tears slipped free and fell to her lap. Sitting down with her, Kurama pulled her onto his lap as he had done many times before and held her while she cried. The others took seats also and occasionally a hand would reach out and offer a reassuring squeeze or caress. Regaining her composure, she looked up and found four pairs of quizzical eyes resting upon her. She smiled weakly.

"Haven," Kurama started, a slight note of distress in his voice.

"I don't love him anymore Kurama," she answered, refusing to meet his gaze. "He - he is nothing to me…" She trailed off.

"Still, an explanation would be nice," Yusuke prompted.

Leaning back until her head rested on Kurama's strong shoulder she took one of his hands in hers and held onto it tightly. "Do you remember when I told you there was a man I used to love, a man that in the end brought about my downfall and became my ruin? Well…that was him. Butari. I loved him, or at least I thought I did. He didn't always used to be this way. He used to be kind and generous and he loved to wander in the forest for hours on end, just breathing in the sights and drinking in the sounds of the life within it. He said he loved me, more then anything and I believed him, the fool that I was."

"But one day, things changed suddenly. He came to me one day, eyes clouded and face twisted. I asked him what was wrong, begged him to talk to me, but he remained inverted, only telling me that he was worried about a big decision he had to make soon, and that things would be better soon. After that day, things went downhill. He grew meaner, and more distant from me. He stopped caring about the things he used to love and stopped taking his walks and laughing with me. Soon, I did not recognize the demon I had once loved. I saw nothing in him anymore. And when I tried to leave him, he got angry. We fought, physically fought for hours until he finally used the cunning, devious mind he had come to posses and led me into a trap. The last thing I remembered before he knocked me out, was his sneering face, looming above me."

She shuddered. "And when I awoke, and managed to stumble home, all my things were gone. Every trace of him was gone also. I was left with nothing. That's when I made my decision to never let anyone get close to me again, for fear of losing it all once more." She ended her story with a sigh and then began biting her lip nervously with one fang.

Kurama snarled. "I'll kill him! I'll kill that bastard! How dare he think he can use you as payment for his hostage?! You're not going to meet him here tomorrow, do you hear me? We'll think up another plan and fight him for Rosensa. He's not going to lay a finger on you!"

The others nodded their agreement. "There has to be some other way," Hiei stated.

"We can't let him kill you," Kuwabara added.

But Haven looked at them all with clear, sad eyes. "There is no other way. Not even combined could we have any hope of overcoming him. He would slaughter us all and then where would we be? We cannot do anything that will endanger the life of Rosensa!"

"You're NOT going!" Kurama stated firmly. "We're going to think up something else."


	12. Promises

Fox Games:

Chapter 12- Promises

Later that night, after dinner had been eaten and all were stretched out sleeping by the fire, Haven got up and went off a little ways by herself. She leaned against a tree trunk and sighing, staring up at the full moon above one last time. A tear trickled down her cheek and she didn't bother to wipe it away for more fell soon after it.

She jumped a mile in the air when a clawed hand reached out from behind her and gently wiped away a few of the tears on her face. Whirling around she came face to face with Kurama, who raised one eyebrow at her. She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. He squeezed her waist tightly for a moment, then gently pulled back.

Haven pulled back also and stared up into his handsome face as if memorizing every little detail about his face. Leaning down, Kurama placed a chaste kiss on his love's lips before she pulled him back again for more. He sucked hungrily on her lips and felt her moan against his. Her tongue darted out and found its way into his mouth, caressing his own and intertwining with it. They clung to each other as if there was nothing else in the world to hold onto, as if they were stuck in the middle of a stormy sea with nothing but the other to save their lives.

Kurama fell back onto the ground and pulled Haven down on top of him. She threw back her head and laughed, then gazed down at him, love shining brightly out of her eyes. He looked back up at her and drank in her beauty as if he were seeing her for the first time. Her hair hung loose in a glowing halo around her head and ears and her eyes were sparkling with desire. Clawed fingers entangled themselves in his silvery hair and moist lips met moist lips once again in a heated, hungry kiss.

The two kitsune rolled and tumbled under the watchful gaze of the brightly shining moon and stars…

***************

The moon wheeled overhead and the stars turned in their never-ending dance. Kurama lay now with his head in Haven's lap, staring up at her slightly sweaty face and mussed hair. She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

Haven was running her fingers through his silken air, and staring absent-mindedly at his face; her eyes seemed turned inward, as if she were remembering some far off place she had only seen in her dreams. He stirred slightly and trailed a claw across her cheek, watching her shiver. "You're not going," he stated softly, but with a trace of steel underneath.

She sighed and covered his mouth with a long finger so he wouldn't speak. She stared off into the dark foliage for a moment, then up at the stars above before turning back to him and starting to sing.

_If I'm gone when you wake up,_

_please don't cry._

_And if I'm gone when you wake up,_

_please don't sigh._

_Don't look back at this time,_

_as a time of heartbreak and distress._

_Remember me, remember me,_

_cause I'll be with you in your dreams._

_And even though my flesh is gone,_

_I'll still be with you at all times._

_And though my body is gone,_

_I'll be there to comfort you at all times._

_I don't want you to cry and weep._

_I want you to go on living your life!_

_I'm not sleeping an endless sleep,_

_'cause in your heart you have all of our good times…_

_Don't cry I'm with you!_

_Don't sigh I'm by your side!_

_Don't cry I'm with you…_

Her voice faded out and Kurama felt dazed, like he always did after Haven's singing. Ever since the fox-boy had first heard her sing, he thought she had the voice of angel. Clear and sweet, pure and harmonious, he had fallen in love with her voice from the very start.

"But you're still not going," he said and sat up, pulling her onto his lap. He cradled her close and she clung to him, her breathing calm and even.

"I have to go Kurama, it's the only way…"

"No it isn't!" he exclaimed vehemently. "There has to be some other way! I won't let you go! Promise me you won't go." His voice now held a note of pleading in it, barely covered up by his concern.

"Kurama-"

"Promise me!"

"Kurama, I-"

"PROMISE ME!!!"

She sighed, knowing she had lost the battle. "Alright…" she said in a small voice, not meeting his eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief and the kitsune girl felt it tickle her ears gently.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear. "We'll save Rosensa some other way. We won't let her die."

Haven nodded silently. She began humming softly, then chanting in a singsong voice. Slowly it rose to a quiet song and Kurama drifted off to sleep, his head still in her lap, her voice enchanting his dreams.


	13. Goodbye

Fox Games:

Chapter 13- Goodbye

The sun rose bright and early the next morning over a dewy Makai forest. It tickled the insides of the eyelids of the sleeping kitsune and painted them with bright splashes of color. He moaned and muttered, rolling over and landing face-first in a pile of dead leaves. Startled awake, he sat up with a jolt, wondering where his love and her lap had gone. He looked around the clearing and, not seeing her, an immediate bolt of panic shot through his mind. He reached out to sense her ki and felt…nothing.

Leaping to his feet, he dashed wildly back to their fire, scattering dead leaves and flowers with every step. The others were still sleeping, but awoke quickly enough when they heard his frantic calling. "Haven! Haven! HAVEN!"

Mumbling sleepily and rubbing his eyes, Yusuke sat up slowly. "What now, Kurama? Can't a guy get any sleep around here?"

Kurama knelt down in front of him and grabbed him with both hands by his shirtfront. "Haven is gone!" he hissed through his teeth. "She's gone and I CAN'T SENSE HER KI!!!" His outburst silenced any further complaints from the other boys for many long moments.

After finally gathering his scatted thoughts once more, Yusuke answered back, incredulously, "She left?! But why?! We said we'd find another way to rescue Rosensa!" He reached out and searched for Haven's ki also and found nothing.

Kurama moaned and let go of the shorter boy's shirt. He got to his feet once again and stared, frustrated, up at the sky. He clenched his fists so hard that sharp claws cut into his skin and caused droplets of blood to well up and trickle down to the ground. The wispy white clouds drifted aimlessly overhead and the bright blue of the sky burned his golden eyes.

All four heads whipped around when they heard the sound of twigs and leaves snapping and crackling underfoot. Hope kindled for a mere moment in Kurama's eyes, doused when a short, dark figure stepped into the clearing, instead of a tall, golden one. His shoulders sagged.

"Um…are you guys the Urameshi Team?" Her voice was soft and melodious, but with a hard undercurrent, like iron covered in velvet. She was strong-willed, that they could tell right off the bat.

Hiei stood up. "We are," he replied, in his usual emotionless tone.

She nodded. "I thought as much." But she looked around, seeming slightly confused.

"Something wrong?" Yusuke asked.

"I just…don't understand. I know you were sent here to rescue me but, I was just…let go all of a sudden. I just can't see the reasoning behind it all…" Here she trailed off.

Four pairs of eyes widened and four mouths breathed in unison. "Haven…"

Rosensa looked at them curiously. "Where did you come from?! Can you show us where Butari is?!" Kurama exclaimed suddenly, a note of desperation in his voice. "Please! You must take us there!"

Startled at his sudden outburst, Rosensa just stared at him for a moment before answering, "Why?"

"I'll explain to you on the way, but we must hurry! We have to go now!"

She gave him one final, measuring look before turning around and motioning. "This way." The boys spared each other one quick glance before following close behind the short demon.

She led them through what had to be one of the densest parts of the Makai forest, then along a shallow riverbed. They crossed over and the trees suddenly disappeared and formed a rather large clearing. Sunlight shone unhindered on the gleaming, pearly walls of the small citadel that stood in that clearing. The windows were high and narrow and the walls were smooth as glass, with no footholds, or ledges. Kuwabara let out a low whistle.

"There," Rosensa stated, with a sweeping motion of her hand. "I will go no further. I hope you find this girl…"

Kurama nodded his thanks to her and ran off at full speed towards the small castle. His tails streamed out like banners behind him and his hair whipped furiously about his face. "_I'm coming Haven!_" he thought. "_Hold on just a little longer!_" Distressed beyond all reason, he quickened his already maddening pace and slammed his shoulder as hard as he could into the solid front doors. They opened easily, obviously unlocked, and he stumbled slightly as his momentum carried him farther then he had expected.

As soon as he entered the slightly musty front hall, his sensitive nose picked out the fresh scent of blood. His breath came quick and harsh and his blood pounded in his ears as he followed it to the back of the castle and out the open back door into the gardens. The smell was getting stronger and stronger as he went, clogging his nostrils and choking the breath he tried to take in. Biting back the instinct to gag, he ran on, determined to find Haven.

And find her he did. Just as he rounded a corner of hedges, he tripped over something soft and fell to the ground. Looking back he recoiled in disgust at the dead, bloody body of Butari. His crystal blue eyes stared wide open at the sky above and a look of half-anger and half-fear twisted his face. Worriedly, Kurama looked ahead of him and saw what he had been hoping not to. The limp form of Haven lay not twenty feet from Butari's corpse.

"No!" he murmured. "No!" He crawled over on hands and knees as fast as he could, pulling her lifeless body into his arms and hugging it tightly to him. "No Haven, no!" Tears poured down his face, hot and salty, but he didn't seem to notice. Burying his face in her neck he sobbed openly, his entire body shaking.

Long minutes dragged by and eventually his tears stopped. Pulling back, he brushed her shining hair out of her face and stared into her eyes, which were now covered with the shroud of death. With two clawed fingers, he gently closed them and lay her back on the ground, sighing as he did so. The tearstains on his cheeks shone in the sun as it bathed Haven in a golden glow, making it looks as if she had been cast out of the purest gold. He ran his fingers through her hair once more and gave her chill lips one last kiss.

Standing up, he stared down at his love for long moments, watching the play of shadows over her body and noting that even in death, she was still the most gorgeous being he had ever laid eyes on. Memories and thoughts spun around in his head and many times their shared kisses flashed through his head. Their time together had been short, but Kurama was glad that she had been a part of his life, even if it was only for the short span of a year or so.

***
    
    _I shall not forget you,_

_by whom this closed heart has been opened._
    
    _Today's goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow._
    
    _Even if we take separate paths now,_
    
    _we shall arrive at the same place..._
    
    _For we can be proud of all the days,_
    
    _we ran together._
    
    _Today's goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow._
    
    _If in my mind, I shall be beside you!_
    
    _That is so. A goodbye is the beginning of everything,_
    
    _because anyone, everyone is in the middle of a journey._
    
    _Surely a goodbye is not a period._
    
    _If I go on and climb the everlasting hill,_
    
    _I shall meet you again…_
    
    ***

He puzzled over the song, for it tickled his mind like the fragment of a long-forgotten dream. He knew he had heard it somewhere before but he just couldn't remember where…

It came to him in a flash: this was what Haven had been singing to him last night as he lay sleeping in her lap!

One last, lone tear rolled down his cheek and he flicked it away with one finger. Looking at his fallen love one last time, he swept his eyes heavenward and gazed up at the sapphire blue expanse above. "Goodbye my fox…" he whispered and without looking back, walked out of the garden.

~*END*~

Disclaimer:  The YYH cast and everything related to it are not mine and were not created by me.

Author's Note: ^.^ Well, the second one in the trilogy is done!! Look for the last installment, "Fox Song" soon. And your comments would really be appreciated! Thanks so much!!!


End file.
